


Roommate

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I really dont know what else to tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommate, Smut, caught in action, fluff maybe, friend turn lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: the bed shakes!! is it an earthquake? kang daniel just about to sleep when he felt his bed shakes.





	Roommate

Daniel just finished his night shower as he steps into his room. His hand was furiously drying his wet hair with a towel. Fully clothes in his think nature pajamas that had been given by the company earlier this week. Well it was comfy and soft just the way he like his pajama. Wanna One had no schedule today so they were using their own sweet time to rest. He had been playing and catching up with his online game all day today. Jihoon also join him for a bit earlier this evening but he then go back to his room after Woojin ask if he is hungry. Daniel stops drying his hair as he put aside the towel on the towel rack. He look at his roommate, already tuck in his bed facing the wall all Daniel could see is his back. Who knows maybe he is already asleep. It’s been a week since Seongwoo come back to the dorm and he had been sleeping all day today. They got a full schedule tomorrow maybe he already asleep reserving his energy for their long week. 

 

Daniel went to take his phone on the messy table where he had been playing his game all day long. Intently looking at his phone if there is any important notice for tomorrow's schedule. There is no notice but there is a message from his mom bidding him goodnight and some missed call from unknown caller, probably sasaeng, Daniel guess. He is already sleepy but not enough to go to sleep but he figure that he might as well just switch off the light and lay on his bed.

 

He took his step toward the light switch but stop his action before he could press the switch.  He turn around to look at his roommate, it’s been a week since their last proper conversation. He kind of misses Seongwoo. His smile, his jokes and even his glare when Daniel laugh to much at his jokes. He likes Seongwoo, they were comfortable yet awkward. He had been liking Seongwoo since the day they meet during produce 101 but never had the courage to confess. Thing got even awkward when fan start shipping them together, he could feel Seongwoo trying to cut their skinship to the minimum. Daniel though maybe Seongwoo is not comfortable with liking another guy. He snapped back to reality as he watches the figure on the upper bunk of the bed laying sideway and not moving.

 

"Seongwoo, I’m going to turn of the light now" said Daniel. Informing Seongwoo if he is not asleep yet. However, judging from the lack of response, Daniel figure out that Seongwoo is already in deep sleep. 

 

"Goodnight" with that Daniel switches off the light and carefully took his step toward his bed. His bed was not the biggest nor the most expensive but he got to say that it was comfortable for him to get a goodnight sleep. He tucks in his blanket and dive himself inside it covering himself from head to toe. 

 

The truth is Daniel really don’t want to sleep yet, he figure maybe he could visit his fan in the fancafe or read some online manga from his phone. He was careful to not let the light from his phone escape from his blanket as he doesn’t want to disturb Seongwoo sleep. Seongwoo is a very sensitive sleeper, he often wakeup because of Daniel phone light. He decided to visit his fans at the fancafe before he continues reading his manga. Scrolling the fancafe always make his heart soft and fluffy seeing all the fan support and all the anecdote his fan wrote about him and Wanna One. He continues stalking other members profile specifically the black hair with a constellation on his cheeks. The guys changed his DP today, it was as gorgeous as ever. He ends up staring at the picture longer than he had intended. His heart aches but at the same time there is butterfly in his stomach, he is someone he could never get. Seongwoo hyung said that he is comfortable with him but at the same time he always avoids Daniel. Daniel is confused. What is the real meaning of that, how can avoiding means comfortable? Daniel close the fancafe and look at his own phone gallery. He had all kind of selfie with other member but not with Seongwoo, the only kind of picture he had of Seongwoo is the picture he took secretly every time Seongwoo is asleep or when he was too preoccupied with other thing.

 

Suddenly Daniel felt that the bed is shaking, he was alarmed. He put down his phone as he tried to confirms what he had felt a second ago. Is it an earthquake? Though Daniel. He was in a state of panic before he heard something from the bunk above him.

 

"Annnnhhh" a slow moan was heard from the bunk above as the upper bunk still shakes softly. Daniel was confused, is Seongwoo having a nightmare? Or did Seongwoo just sleep talk? Daniel knows he did it sometimes when he is tired but he never heard or remember Seongwoo sleep talk before. Daniel thought maybe Seongwoo is too tired from his continuous schedule this week that now he is sleep talking. Should he wake him up and tell him to take a warm shower or go drink some warm milk so that the nightmare cease. 

 

"Nielllieeeeee annnngh" another moan was heard from the upper bunk. This time it was loud and clear even the name resonate clearly in Daniel's ears. Daniel's body went rigid and his eyes widen as he realize what is truly happening on the upper bunk.

 

Seongwoo is jerking himself!!!

 

And if Daniel is not mistaken Seongwoo is masturbating with Daniel in his mind. Daniel's hand was cupping his own mouth ensuring that he won’t let out any sound so that he won’t surprise the man on the upper bunk. He himself was beyond surprised. Daniel is now laying on his bed, hand on his mouth, eyes wide open, and his brain most likely stopped functioning from the shocked. He doesn’t know what he should do. Should he make some noise so that Seongwoo realised that he is not asleep? Or should he just kept his silent and let Seongwoo finish his session.

 

"Annnnnh niellieeee faster"

 

Daniel bit his lower lips as he hear Seongwoo cried out his name yet again. Oh my god this is even wilder than Daniel had ever imagined. Seongwoo masturbating while moaning his name. Oh my god, Daniel is hyperventilating on his bed as he imagines the scene on the upper bunk. Usually it’s the other way around, he masturbating while thinking of Seongwoo. But usually in the bathroom or the shower, not in this room. He had never considered doing that in this room where Seongwoo could hear him moaning Seongwoo's name as he jerk himself. He just doesn't want his beloved hyung to feel even more awkward with him after all that shipping that they had endured.

 

"Annnnnghhhh"

 

Another moan was heard. Daniel could feel his own cock pulsating and getting hard with the sound of Seongwoo masturbating. Daniel was being very careful not to let Seongwoo hear him as he lower down his own pant to touch himself as Seongwoo moan and heavy breathing resonate throughout their room. His own cock is hard by the time he finish discarding his pant. He was still covered by the blanket so Seongwoo won’t be able to see him jerking off to Seongwoo jerking off to him. Yeah it’s complicated.

 

Daniel slowly tracing his own hard on. He was using his own saliva as lube. He can’t possibly start rummaging his desk and risk getting caught by Seongwoo. He starts to pump himself up and down getting harder with each pump. His other hand was being bitten by his own mouth to prevent himself from moaning. It was weird hearing someone you had been having a huge crush moaning your name as you jerk yourself, but it was also satisfying. How would it feel if it was Seongwoo's hand on him.

 

"Pleasee niellieeee annnngh"

 

Another intense moan came from Seongwoo as he was closing to his own orgasm. Daniel is sweating profusely, his brain clicked as he was pumping his own cock. He doesnt know where all this courage came from but he know he got to do it tonight or he would regret and succumb to his fear of being reject by Seongwoo. He kicks his blanket, with his hand still on his cock and he gets off from the bed. He slowly stands up until he was at the eye level with the bunk. There was Seongwoo in all his glory, hand pumping profusely his own cock and the other hand was fingering himself, two fingers already inside himself. His eyes were close, his head leaned back with his mouth open almost drooling. He was so into pleasuring himself that he didn’t notice that Daniel was standing by his bed, staring at him while jerking his own cock.

 

It was a magnificent sight to behold by Daniel. His cute yet calm Seongwoo hyung could look so enticing in this situation. He thought Seongwoo would realise that he was there staring. Daniel hand is still pumping his own cock standing close to the edge of the bed which is very close to Seongwoo sinful face. Daniel had the urge to touch that face and kiss him until he was out of breath or just to put his finger inside Seongwoo mouth so that Seongwoo would suck his finger with that mouth of his.

 

"Nielllieeeee annnnghhh deeper" moan Seongwoo in front of Daniel. His finger went deeper inside him and trusting in him reaching for that sweet spot. His eyes are still close tight not aware that the Niel that he was moaning to was already within his hand reach. Daniel can’t take it anymore, he need Seongwoo as much as Seongwoo was imagining him. Daniel was contemplating if this is real or if this is a dream that he dream after he got into his bed earlier. He took a deep breath before he replied Seongwoo's calling him

 

"Seongwoo" said Daniel as if he as replying Seongwoo calling him in this imagination. Daniel was bracing for the shock but Seongwoo continue touching himself as if nothing happen. Did he not hear me, thought Daniel. He then steps into the ladder as he slowly climb up the upper bunk. There is still enough room at the head of the bed because Seongwoo is on the other end of the bed with his leg wide open in front of Daniel.

 

The sight of Seongwoo jerking himself and fingering himself in front of Daniel could make Daniel cum there and then but he tried to calm himself. Daniel slowly shift closer toward Seongwoo, his eyes never left Seongwoo's dick and his fingers that were fingering his own hole. The sight is so lewd, Daniel never knew there is this side of Seongwoo. Slowly Daniel put his hand on Seongwoo's body, grazing his hand on the flat stomach and eventually on Seongwoo's dick. Seongwoo's precum are already dripping from his cock, lubricating it more as they pump it together. There was no reaction from Seongwoo on Daniel interruption. It’s impossible if he still didn’t notice.

 

"Yes nielllieeee annnghhh" moan Seongwoo, his eyes is still closed. Daniel lowers his head as he plants few soft kisses on Seongwoo's inner thigh. He let go of his hand on Seongwoo hand which hasn’t stop pumping himself, instead he trace Seongwoo inner thigh slowly inch by inch from the knees upward with his fingers while still planting some soft sweet kisses along with it.  He then reaches the place where Seongwoo finger is deep within it. The coveted warmth hole. Daniel kisses Seongwoo's finger and the sweet hole. He then removed the finger and replaces the finger with his. As he inserts his own finger inside a beautiful moan were heard from Seongwoo. Neither feeling nor hearing any kind of rejection from Seongwoo, Daniel occasionally dipping his tongue pass the rim as he eat Seongwoo hole.

 

Seongwoo moan was a song to Daniel's ear, his skin taste sweet for Daniel, even the feeling of Seongwoo felt so smooth and silky in his arm. Everything about Seongwoo is addictive for Daniel.  He needed more. He needs Seongwoo. His action turning rougher as minutes goes by.  

 

Suddenly Seongwoo body felt rigid in his arm, even the moan ceased. Daniel felt the changes, he look up from his position in between Seongwoo's leg and what he saw was a pair of big beautiful eyes looking at him. It was obvious that the owner of the eyes were very very very surprises looking at the size of him opening his eyes. Mouth quivering as his chest rise ups and down. He was hyperventilating from the shock that Daniel is in between his leg. 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Seongwoo scream as he struggle to close his leg. However his attempt turns futile as he clammed his leg and trapping Daniel in between it. Seongwoo thrashes about in front of Daniel, trying to hide his cock from Daniel's view. But it was futile as he kept on trapping Daniel who tried to sit up from his position in between his leg forcing them to be even closer together. Seongwoo keep on thrashing on his bed trying to push Daniel from him.

 

Daniel who was at the receiving end of the kicking and clamping and thrashing gather his energy and finally pinned Seongwoo down. Holding both if his hand above his head and positioning himself in between Seongwoo's leg again. He looks down at Seongwoo who was also looking at him intently. Their eyes meet, Seongwoo face was still sweating from his disrupted session, his face was red yet he maintains the staring contest between him and Daniel.

 

"What are you doing" ask Seongwoo. His face is still red from embarrassment. He didn’t realise Daniel was here with him. He thought Daniel was asleep like always. He did this many times before and Daniel never caught him, Daniel always in a deep sleep because he had too many schedules.

 

Daniel lowered his face until it was very near Seongwoo's face and whispers in his ear slowly , "You called for me in your moan, it’s not fair that you are having fun by yourself Seongwoo" said Daniel. He lowered his face even more and starts licking Seongwoo's ears and neck. Occationally leaving a hickey there.

 

"I didn’t... I did not. .. “deny Seongwoo. He trashes about again to release himself from Daniel firm grip. His hands were tightly held above his head leaving him very vulnerable to any of Daniel's act. 

 

Seing Seongwoo in denial, Daniel proceeds to grind his own hard cock with Seongwoo's leaking cock. The pleasure on his leaking cock is unbearable but his ego was big. He still refuse to admit that he called for Daniel during is masturbation session. Seongwoo bit his lips to prevent any moan to come out from his mouth.

 

Daniel continue grinding their dicks together as he lower himself even more and start sucking on Seongwoo's perky nipples. Seongwoo bit his lips even harder to prevent himself from moaning and from admitting that he loves Daniel too. Daniel gather both of Seongwoo hands in his left hand as he free his own right hand. He trail his finger down on Seongwoo's body, passing Seongwoo red cheeks, passing Seongwoo's beautiful shoulder, passing Seongwoo's hard nub, flicking it as he passed, down to the slender tummy where he stop for a moment to feel the soft tummy in his palm before going down even lower to the place that need desperate attention, he jerks both of his and Seongwoo's dick at the same time earning a muffled gasp from the 3 mole man, he then goes even lower passing Seongwoo's clean shaven ball and finally to the most desirable place which is tightly clamp but still wet from Daniel previous invasion with his tongue. He massages the rim before dipping one of his fingers inside, soon after another finger join in. Scissoring Seongwoo's hole, searching for the sensitive nub inside Seongwoo that would make him go crazy. Seongwoo was breathing hard, eyes close, his lower lip almost bleeding due to him biting it so hard but his hand already stop struggling a while ago. Daniel continues his wonder with his right hand, suddenly Daniel smirk as he feels the place he was searching for. He lightly grazes it with his finger.

 

"Annnnnnnnnn" moan Seongwoo. He too was shocked that a moan escape his mouth, Seongwoo desperately looks to the side avoiding Daniel's stare. He knew he lose, he can’t deny anything anymore, the truth had been laid in front of them the moment Daniel caught him tonight. His deep secret is now laid barren in front of them.

 

Daniel release the hold on Seongwoo's hand and cup Seongwoo's chin, forcing Seongwoo to look at him. They stare for a full minute before Daniel firmly said  "Don’t try to deny it Seongwoo, i heard everything". Daniel looks tired and sad as well as angry seeing Seongwoo denying it so adamantly even though he has saw and heard everything and he had even touch Seongwoo. He is tired of hiding his feeling toward Seongwoo. He thought his feeling would never be reciprocated, Seongwoo never shows anything nor react to his approach. His hope already on the verge of diminishing, until tonight. So he may be rough, but he just can’t let this opportunity to escape through his finger.

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel's eyes before he snakes his both of his hand behind Daniel's neck and pull Daniel urgently toward his face before pleading "Then, take me!! Now!!" Seongwoo's face brighten as he said that. Yes he was desperate for a relief but this is also what he had wanted all along. Being in Daniel's arm, his feeling being return by Daniel, and Daniel manhandling him.

 

Daniel's face turns bright. His is lips forms a smirk before he lean toward Seongwoo's ears. "You are mine now Ong Seongwoo" said Daniel

 

He run his tongue along Seongwoo chiselled jawline, planting soft kisses whenever possible. He turns his attention to his right hand which is hovering above Seongwoo leaking dick that need desperate attention. He graze his finger along the vein on Seongwoo's dick before he continue his fingering of Seongwoo's tight little hole.

 

Seongwoo let himself loose by not covering his moan, his body were burning, he needs Daniel even more right now. Daniel's fingers felt better than his own fingers in him. But he need more, he need Daniel in him. He looks down and the sight of Daniel's dick make him blush even redder. It was bigger than it did a few minutes ago and it even bigger than the last time they went to the sauna before. He had seen it before, but not fully erect and hungry like right now. He wants to touch it.

 

Seongwoo tried to reach for it but his hand was lightly hit by Daniel. "If you want to have me in you faster, then don’t try anything else" said Daniel. He removes his finger from Daniel, earning some incredibly sexy whine from the elder guy from losing the pleasure inside him. Daniel sit up from pinning Seongwoo and align the head of his dick toward Seongwoo. He looks at Seongwoo as if asking if he is sure of this.

 

"Just fuck me already please Niellieee"

 

Daniel nudge his cock in, it was so sudden and rough, Seongwoo gasp. It was different from his imagination, his fingers and vibrators that he had used before didn’t give Daniel's cock any justice. It was warmth yet so hard and big inside him. It feels perfect, Daniel feels perfect inside him.

 

Seongwoo circle his arm around Daniel, not letting Daniel get away from him. He needs more of Daniel. His left hand was grabbing Daniel's hair from the back and another holding Daniel's shoulder dearly. Daniel was holding Seongwoo white thigh open as he starts to rock into Seongwoo.

 

Daniel starts moving, thrusting inside Seongwoo. Each thrust follows a rhythm, a fast one. Their double decker bed shakes and rattles with each of Daniel's thrust inside Seongwoo's warmth hole. Seongwoo's moan turns to whimpers. 

 

He let go of Daniel's body and now holding tightly at the edge of the bed. Daniel slam inside him even harder making Seongwoo's breath hitch. His body is burning, the pleasure is too much as Daniel was hitting and slamming at the perfect spot in each thrust 

 

He could feel that he is on the verge of cumming, Daniel could feel it too. Seongwoo was clenching his hole tightly around his cock as he pounded Seongwoo 

 

Seongwoo's hand came back to Daniel's broad shoulder, gripping, clawing the back of the shoulder as he feel his orgasm is near.

 

His head were tilt back showing his beautiful clavicle shining drench in sweat, his black eyes roll to the back of his head no longer visible, his mouth were wide open without any sound, his breath hitch.

 

Ong Seongwoo came hard on his own stomach, strings of white cum are now pooling on his white tummy. His body is shaking from all the pleasure. His body went rigid as the orgasm wash over him.

 

Daniel was still thrusting inside Seongwoo as the elder cum. Five red nail marks were seen on the back of both side of Daniel's sweaty broad shoulder. Seongwoo was impossibly tight after his orgasm that Daniel's could not hold it any longer.

 

Daniel's body turns red and sweaty as he thrust in a few times more inside Seongwoo. 

 

His final thrust was rough and deep as he spills his cum inside Seongwoo. A guttural groan was heard as Daniel cum hard. 

 

He plopped on Seongwoo's body, still riding his own orgasm. His body still shaking from his own orgasm not to mention Seongwoo still clenching hard around his dick.

 

Seongwoo felt the warmth cum inside him as he moan under Daniel. Feeling satisfied. 

 

Both of them close his eyes as they ride whats left of their orgasm. Seongwoo's hand circling around Daniel, hugging him tightly. Daniel plants a few soft kisses on Seongwoo's chest and wherever that he could. They lay on top of each other for a while with Daniel still deep within Seongwoo.

 

After a few minutes, Seongwoo was groaning under Daniel waking up Daniel from his post-orgasm sleep.

 

"Nielliee...... Wake up" whispers Seongwoo

 

"Hmmmmmm don’t want, i want to cuddle with you till morning" whine Daniel, hugging Seongwoo even tighter

 

"Me too Niellie, but you are heavy. I can’t breathe" Seongwoo whine back at Daniel as he tried to push Daniel to the side.

 

Daniel shift to the side, his dick came out of Seongwoo in process, leaving Seongwoo's bottom leaking his white cum.

 

"Annnnnh" moan Seongwoo

 

"Don’t move to fast, my bottom is still sensitive" whine Seongwoo as he reaches out for the tissue box on the edge of his bed to wipe the warm white leakage coming out from his lovehole.

 

"Sorry Seongwoo" said Daniel, he scratch his head. He miss being inside Seongwoo already. It was perfectly warm and tight inside. He wants it again but he is too tired already but he took the tissue in Seongwoo hands and help Seongwoo to clean up the mess that he made on Seongwoo. 

 

Daniel cleans Seongwoo softly, smoothly and lovingly. Cleaning all the cum that came out of Seongwoo’s hole and even on Seongwoo's tummy, leaving soft kisses on each part where he had cleaned. He then cleans himself from all the messy liquid on his own body. He tosses the tissue to the floor below thinking that he would deal with it later.

 

He plopped back to Seongwoo's side on the small upper bunk. Gathering Seongwoo in his arm as he kiss the crown of Seongwoo's head. They were both still naked and they were laying skin to skin beside each other. Seongwoo kisses Daniel chest as he snuggle into it. He then tilts his head to look at Daniel.

 

Daniel's eyes are still watching Seongwoo's every moves, still can’t believe how lucky he is accidentally hearing Seongwoo jerking of and calling his name. Still can’t believe that Seongwoo accept him. Still can’t believe he did that with Seongwoo a few minutes ago, still can’t believe Seongwoo is now in his arm.

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel, who was smiling softly toward him. Seongwoo also felt like a dream. Daniel who he had though he had a one sided love toward is reciprocating his love. He never shows any sign toward Daniel about his feeling because Daniel treats everybody nicely, he thought all Daniel act toward him was only as a friend. Never in his mind that Daniel felt the same way as he did toward him.

 

They were both in their own one sided love toward each other that they failed to notice the feeling of the other person.

 

Daniel tilts his head toward Seongwoo, softly kissing his love on the lips.

 

As they pull apart, they look at stares in each other’s eyes realizing that that was their first kiss. Both blush at the thought of their first kiss with each other.

 

This was definitely not how they imagine their first kiss with each other would take place. Not in a bed, naked, and with after sex glow.

 

"I guess we went for third base before the second base. Seeing that we make love even before we kiss each other" said Daniel sheepishly. He was smiling like a fool and His face red with embarrassment. He tried to hide his face with his hand but was stop by Seongwoo.

 

"It’s ok Niellie, i don’t really mind. As long as it’s you" said Seongwoo as he hold Daniel hand tightly inside his. He tilt his head upward and plant another kiss on Daniel's plump lips, this time deeper than the first kiss. After a few minute it left both of them breathless next to each other.

 

"Wow" gasps Daniel. Obviously liking the kiss as he went in for another after that. Smiling as they kiss each other for the nth time that night. The first of many nights to come.

 

"Niellie... I guess I’m your now" whispers Seongwoo after the end of kiss session. He snuggle more into the crooks of Daniel's neck. Searching for more warmth as they both didn’t have anything covering them.  His eyelid drooping as he settle himself inside Daniel embrace feeling bliss and loved.

 

"And I’m yours Ongie...." Whisper Daniel as he hugs Seongwoo even tighter into his warm embrace. His heart felt like bursting of happiness, after a year his love is finally inside his embrace. Looking at sleeping Seongwoo inside his embrace, he softly kisses the top of Seongwoo head again feeling blessed with his life as of right now. His eyes slowly became heavy as they cuddle each other to sleep. Soon after, both of them were fast asleep.

 

 

###########################

 

*Knock knock!

 

"Hyung!! Wake up!! You guys have recording for variety show today! Wake up!!"

 

*The doorknob rattles

 

"Since when do you guys lock the door to your room!!"

 

Luckily Daniel accidentally locks their door the night before and saving whomever on the other side of the door from a traumatic scene.

 

Let’s just say that their shower session and night after long schedule are a lot more interesting now. And the doors are almost always lock now.

 

-the end-

 

 

 

 

#################################################

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its rave again~~
> 
> Well what should I say?
> 
> Ermmm…..
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Anybody interested to talk to me, find me in twitter @ravelavongniel
> 
> See you in next story~
> 
> p.s: if you like it, please comment. if you hate it please comment even if u dont feel anything please comment and critic it so that i could improve in my future fic.
> 
> thanks for reading~~


End file.
